


车万版白雪公主（恶搞文，CP：神白、神青、恋心、雷针）

by Myon_noyM



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM
Summary: 沙雕
Relationships: Hata No Kokoro/Komeiji Koishi, Hijiri Byakuren/Toyosatomimi no Miko, Horikawa Raiko/Sukuna Shinmyoumaru, Kaku Seiga/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Kudos: 1





	1. 上部 白雪公主

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属恶搞，毫无意义，不过博各位一笑，拍砖轻点。  
> 主要演员表：（按出场顺序排列）  
> 丰聪耳神子——国王  
> 圣白莲——王后  
> 秦心——白雪公主  
> 少名针妙丸——白雪公主之妹  
> 霍青娥——新王后  
> 命莲寺众——七个小矮人  
> 古明地恋——邻国长公主  
> 鬼人正邪——女巫  
> 堀川雷鼓——勇士

上部 白雪公主  
这个故事开始在很久很久以前，日出之处的国家。掌握其大权的是摄政王丰聪耳神子，她看到了佛教的优点，决定利用它来安定民心。制定了这样的方针之后，为了更好地与佛教势力联合，她决定迎娶一位尼姑。很快，结婚对象被挑选出来了，也就是圣白莲。  
（11区有个佛教派别是可以结婚的，虽然白莲不是这一派，不过在细⑨）  
虽然这只是一场各取所需的婚姻，但夫妻俩意外地恩爱，这样过了很多年。但遗憾的是，她们一直没有孩子。为此二人经常唉声叹气，愁眉苦脸。  
这天，神子把一众大臣召集起来开会。  
有人问：“殿下，您为什么这样愁眉苦脸呢？”  
“唉，因为这么多年来，我都没有孩子啊！”  
一众大臣面面相觑。“百合无限好，只是生不了”，这样的真理您怎么就是不明白呢。  
此时来自天朝的秦河胜站了出来。  
“臣有一计。”  
“哦？说来听听。”  
“臣在演奏能乐时发现，面具如果长时间不使用，可能会有灵气进驻其中。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“不过这一过程据说要九十九年的时间，殿下您肯定等不了这么久。所以臣有更快的方法。”  
秦河胜所说的“更快的方法”，就是将神子和白莲的血滴入面具，然后再施以法术。就这样秦心出生了。那天正好下着鹅毛大雪，所以她被起名为白雪公主。  
这样又过了三年，虽然白雪公主有父母疼爱，但她没有同龄玩伴，经常会觉得很孤单。神子去问秦河胜，但得到的回答让她很失望：这种法术对同一个人的血只能用一次。  
夫妻二人决定去博丽神社祷告。起先神社的巫女不让她们进去，推说ZUN在喝啤酒，不许外人打扰。不过神子听到了她的欲望，投了一万元到赛钱箱里，灵梦就放她们进去了。  
“博丽神主啊，我们还想要个孩子，怎么办？”  
ZUN：“咦你们不是有了白雪公主吗？”  
“可是她没有同龄的玩伴很孤单，”白莲双手合十，“我们很想要第二个孩子，即使只有拇指大小也没关系。”  
“既然你们都这样说了，那好吧。”说完ZUN消失了，桌上多了一个倒扣着的小碗。  
神子掀开小碗，发现里面真的有一个拇指大小的姑娘，左手拿着针，右手拿着锤子。她们给这个孩子起名为针妙丸。  
（作者：这里是针妙丸的弹幕和BGM的梗）  
果然，时间一天天过去，针妙丸的身体却没有长大，始终是拇指大小，但她却出人意料地聪明能干，丝毫不逊色于姐姐白雪公主，这让父母既高兴又担心。  
又过了几年，白莲生病了。神子请了最好的医生，但她的妻子还是很快走到了生命的尽头。在最后一刻，她还是放心不下两个孩子。  
“我死之后，希望你能再娶……孩子们不能没有母亲照料。”白莲这样说。  
神子含泪点了点头，白莲这才闭上了眼睛。  
第二年，从天朝来了一位仙人——霍青娥。她听说这一切之后，看出神子不可能真正信仰佛教，而仅是把佛教作为政治工具；另外白莲的死对她的震动很大，也使她有了对不老不死的追求。她意识到这是自己的好机会，便做好了准备，求见神子。不出她所料，一切都进行得很顺利。  
“佛教在政治上确实是很有用的；但道教能够认识和利用自然之力，若您跟着我修习道教，最终可以达到不老不死的境界。”青娥这样进言道。  
神子曰：“善。”  
开始神子只是跟着青娥学习道教的法术，但在这过程中她们也逐渐相爱。一日神子提出要娶青娥为妻，青娥答应了。  
虽然二人婚后的生活十分甜蜜，但也有美中不足之处：看着前妻留下的两个女儿，青娥也一直想要自己的孩子。可是神子再次去博丽神社的时候，ZUN却拒绝了她。  
“你已经有两个孩子了。”他这样回答。  
神子怏怏不乐地离开了博丽神社，也忘记了给灵梦赛钱。  
其实真正的原因是ZUN在上次创造针妙丸的时候，已经用去了大量灵感，现在他的灵感值还不足够创造新的角色，而这话他自己又不好意思说。灵梦这次没有收到赛钱，也就不愿意告诉神子。  
从此青娥怀恨在心，对秦心和针妙丸姐妹的态度也逐渐发生了改变。  
神子因为沉浸在修炼成仙不老不死的前景之中，并没有太多地注意这些变化。终于她找到了合适的时机，以尸解之术成为了仙人，离开青娥去仙界继续修炼。  
在离开之前，神子也预先安排好了身后之事：她与青娥定下了十年之约，十年之后等秦心长大成人，青娥就可以让她继承王国，自己去仙界夫妻团聚。  
虽然不少大臣反对此事，“王后并不是我们国家的人，怎么可以掌握大权呢？”但因为神子的“遗嘱”已经定下，众人也无可奈何了。  
这天，青娥站在自己从天朝带来的秘宝——一面会说话的镜子前，欣赏着自己的美貌。  
忽然她想到，在这十年之间会不会有变数？虽然白莲早已去世，但青娥心里清楚，神子的天赋是自己平生所未见的，她会不会找到什么法术与前妻团聚，而自己却成了多余的人？  
她忍不住开口问魔镜，“魔镜啊，谁是这世界上最美丽的女人？”  
魔镜很快回答，“您是这世界上最美丽的女人。”  
青娥对这样的回答很满意，便离开了。  
可是随着时间的流逝，秦心一天天成长，直到她十五岁那年青娥又一次问魔镜，“魔镜啊，谁是这世界上最美丽的女人？”  
“您的确美丽动人，但是白雪公主是面具化成的，面具本来就代表着人类所不能及的美貌，现在她长到了足够的年纪，所以没有人能和她媲美了啊！”  
“混账！”青娥拔下头上的簪子向魔镜砸去。但那魔镜乃是以铜打磨制成，因此并没有丝毫损坏，只是发出了“铛”的一声。  
“把白雪公主带来！”  
仆人退下去找秦心，此时青娥在房间里左右踱着步，怎么办？她想以法术把秦心拆成面具，但神子不会允许她这么做。她也无法忍受每天看着神子前妻的女儿在宫殿里来来去去，尤其秦心的美貌还胜过了自己。  
她挥了挥手，“让她下去吧，把大臣们召集起来！”  
随后青娥当众宣布了白雪公主的十条罪名，并将她永远放逐。有些大臣敢怒不敢言，有些想着只要还有针妙丸就还有希望，有些则支持王后。此事就这样定了下来。  
第二天，冷静下来的青娥有些后悔了。如果神子通过推算的方法知道了这些事……思前想后，她找来一个仆人，吩咐他秘密把秦心引到当年白莲修行的命莲寺里去。  
秦心看着牌匾上的“命莲寺”三个大字，她听母亲提到过此地，所以壮着胆子推开门走了进去。这么多年的岁月过去，命莲寺的建筑看上去也有些年久失修，但出乎秦心意料，里面并非空无一人。  
“Yahoo——！你好啊！”正在扫地的山彦欢快地和秦心打着招呼。  
“呃……你好，请问这里是命莲寺吗？”  
“当然啦！施主来到敝寺，有何贵干？”  
“我……我希望能暂时在这里住一段时间。”  
“当然啦！可是吸收新成员这样重大的事需要命莲寺所有成员开会决定，不过你放心，大家都是很友好的，一定会让你住下的啦！”  
响子叫来寺里的其他成员，原来她们都是当年被白莲好心收留的妖怪。白莲离开命莲寺之后，这些妖怪因为习惯了此地的生活，继续居住在此。众人热情欢迎秦心的到来，在听说了她的身份和遭遇之后，对新王后虐待继女的行为十分愤慨，并坚持要求秦心“以母亲的名义继承命莲寺”，被秦心拒绝了。  
同为付丧神的多多良小伞、和蔼的老奶奶二岩猯藏和她的好友，性格狂放不羁的封兽鵺、驾驶着无底之船的村纱水蜜、供奉毗沙门天的寅丸星和纳兹琳（秦心永远分不清她们谁上谁下）、寺里唯一打扮像尼姑的云居一轮等等……秦心和她们在一起，度过了一段时间无忧无虑的生活。  
这天秦心到林子里去采野果，一时兴起跳起了河胜曾教给她的舞蹈。一曲终了，她才惊慌地发现自己的希望之面不见了，四处寻找都没有一点踪迹。  
她慌忙回到了命莲寺。众人都很热心，可是她们的寻找也一无所获。更严重的是，希望之面的丢失导致众人情绪也受到了影响，开始变得无精打采。  
最后秦心想起父亲说过的话：“如果你有一天不小心丢失了面具，可以打开这个匣子。”  
她打开了那个一直被自己丢在背包深处的匣子，发现里面是崭新的希望之面。捧着匣子，她想到了自己的父母，泪水止不住地往下流，猯藏在一旁百般安慰也无济于事。  
不论如何，面具丢失的问题算是暂时解决了。可是第二天命莲寺迎来了新的客人，她自我介绍说是邻国地灵殿的长公主，古明地恋。（地灵殿之主的妹妹，所以是长公主。）她捡到了一个面具，想要让命莲寺帮助寻找失主。  
当秦心看到她的第一眼（这本身就很难得，因为据说古明地恋自带隐身技能，人们都注意不到她），心里就有个声音在说，“她就是我命中注定的那个人。”  
她们又在命莲寺住了几个月，爱情进展迅速。最后她们回到地灵殿举办了盛大的婚礼，并邀请了命莲寺众前去参加。这段面具姻缘一时传为佳话。  
之后秦心在古明地觉的劝说下，决定夺回属于自己的东西。她集合了地灵殿和命莲寺的力量，点起兵马，浩浩荡荡往王宫而来。  
青娥这时方才听说此事，而她的想法也发生了转变。在人间统治一个国家，虽然说起来很威风，但做久了也没有多少趣味。既然秦心现在年龄也不小了，倒不如把这个烂摊子丢给她，自己去仙界逍遥自在。  
于是在王后以一人之力打退地灵殿命莲寺联合大军之后的第二天，忽然消失，只留下一封信，向秦心交代了一些基本事项。  
秦心十分惊讶，但想到自己的继母向来性格古怪，也就没再多想，顺理成章地继承了王位。


	2. 下部 拇指姑娘

秦心继承王位之后，发展民生，把国家治理得井井有条。但她和妹妹针妙丸之间的关系并不好。因为在秦心回来之后不久，针妙丸认为自己长到了足够的年纪，想要出宫去探险，但秦心觉得她的身高实在不适合远游，所以每次都不同意。  
“我只是想去命莲寺玩嘛！你和母亲都去过，我也要去！”  
“不行。”秦心换上了无表情的面具。  
但想去外面玩的愿望已经在针妙丸的心里扎下了根。终于有一天她趁着守卫不注意，偷偷溜了出来。可是出宫之后，她才发现外面的生活万分艰难，尤其是对她这样的“拇指姑娘”而言简直是寸步难行。  
此时正好有个女巫路过，把她捡回了家。  
“公主啊，您有什么愿望吗？”  
“你怎么知道我是公主？”针妙丸警觉地反问。  
“你穿着公主的服饰，而且大家都知道新任女王的妹妹是个小不点。”正邪捂着嘴笑。  
“那我以公主的名义命令你，不许笑！”针妙丸挥动着手上的针。  
“好好好我不笑，还是那个问题，您有什么愿望吗？”  
针妙丸偏头想了想。“愿望？我没有什么愿望啊。”  
“我要建起一座豪华的城——”正邪提醒她。  
“啊对！”针妙丸一拍脑袋，“我把台词都给忘了，我要建起一座豪华的城来统治人民！可是，我不是有了这座城吗？”她指着不远处的宫殿。  
“这并不是你的城，统治人民的也不是你，这一切都属于你的姐姐。”正邪一副循循善诱的样子。“你不想把大权掌握在自己手中吗？我可以帮助你发动一场下克上的战争，从你的姐姐手上夺取权力！”  
“我并不想这么做。”  
“想想所有其他的道具吧，你的姐姐获得了生命和力量，但是其他的道具只能被人使用然后丢弃。我在你的锤子中看到了无穷无尽的力量，如果我们联合起来，与所有的道具并肩战斗，我们一定能获得最终的胜利！”  
“我的锤子？”针妙丸疑惑地望了望自己右手上的锤子。  
“对，那不是普通的锤子，是上古时候流传下来的宝物，拥有巨大的力量！”  
“可是……发动其他的道具？她们难道不会因为同类的缘故，倒戈到我的姐姐一边吗？”  
“魔力之源万宝槌在你的手上，你可以控制的！”正邪大声说。“来吧，让我们构筑起一个不会遗弃弱者的乐园吧！”  
在正邪的花言巧语之下，不谙世事的针妙丸终于同意了。二人一起唤醒了万宝槌的魔力，把大量的道具和妖怪发动起来。随后正邪带着针妙丸回到了宫里，宣布发动战争，夺取秦心的王位。  
秦心听到这个消息，起先有些慌张，但很快就冷静了下来。她将自己的亲信——命莲寺众人安排妥当，然后派出了多多良小伞作为使者，向博丽神社求助。  
此时灵梦已经扫完了地，正闲得无聊和ZUN争论啤酒和茶哪个更好喝。忽然小伞慌慌张张地闯入了神社，甚至没有打招呼，“异变啦！”  
“什么？”灵梦站了起来。  
“有个不知从哪儿来的女巫蛊惑了针妙丸公主，用万宝槌发动了众多的妖怪和道具，她们联合起来要颠覆这个世界啦！”小伞一口气背完了秦心教给她的话。  
“我去看看。不过在此之前，我就拿你练手，把你退治掉吧！”  
“诶诶诶……？”  
灵梦很快退治了小伞，然后向秦心的王宫进发。一路上碰到了不少受到万宝槌魔力影响的妖怪和付丧神，都被轻松的解决。在打败了所有拦路者之后，她来到了此时已被针妙丸和正邪占领的王宫。  
正邪很快被打败，而守在大殿之中的针妙丸，虽然获取了万宝槌最后的力量，也仍然被灵梦打败了。  
但在灵梦回博丽神社的路上，她注意到不远处有一群付丧神聚集在一起，其中有几个是被她打败过的，而人群中间似乎有谁在大喊着什么。  
“针妙丸公主本来是好意，让我们这些道具能够获得自由行动的能力，”等灵梦走近，她听见中间的付丧神在说，“可是现在万宝槌的魔力实际上是由那个邪恶的女巫控制。我想你们都已经体会到，万宝槌的魔力虽然解放了你们，但也使你们经常不受自己控制，这都是那个邪恶的女巫所为！如果我们能够联合起来打败她，并拥立针妙丸公主，就能够真正建设一个让我们道具得到自由的理想世界了！”  
“别说这些废话了！现在万宝槌的魔力已经开始回收，我们要怎么办？”有个付丧神举手打断了这番演讲，她的声音就像古琴发出的音乐一样悦耳。  
“这正是我接下来要说到的，”中间的付丧神回答，此时灵梦看出她的身份是和太鼓的付丧神，“我已经发现了一个绝妙的方法，不用依靠万宝槌，而是拥有真正属于自己的魔力！我已经亲身试验过这个方法，现在我要把它传授给你们。”  
一众付丧神欢呼着。接下来的声音小了很多，似乎是因为她们刻意压低了声音。很快这些付丧神们纷纷各自散去，只有刚才聚集众人的和太鼓的付丧神向宫殿方向走去。  
王宫。  
发动下克上失败的正邪见势不妙赶紧逃跑了，还趁乱卷走了王宫里的多件秘宝道具，偌大的王宫现在几乎空无一人，只剩下针妙丸独自嘤嘤哭泣。  
那付丧神走到她跟前，轻声安慰着她。  
“你是谁？”针妙丸停止了哭泣，抬头问道。“你是来看我笑话的吗？”  
“我是被你解放的众多付丧神之一，堀川雷鼓。我是来帮助你的，公主殿下。”  
“为什么？”  
“这场异变的罪魁祸首是那个女巫，你只是受了她的蒙蔽。我现在已经拥有了独立于万宝槌的力量，可以帮助你追回她拿走的东西，包括万宝槌剩余的魔力和所有被她偷走的道具。”  
“我要向我的姐姐道歉，”针妙丸抽泣着，“我不应该这么做……”  
二人长谈了一夜。  
第二天秦心回到了王宫，宣布和针妙丸共同统治王国，而在以后秦心去地灵殿期间则由针妙丸独自掌管。姐妹俩又恢复了往日的和睦。  
针妙丸自感内疚，带上雷鼓和灵梦去追捕偷走王宫秘宝的天邪鬼。秦心也发出了海捕文书，让众多人类和妖怪帮忙追捕正邪，但因为秘宝在正邪手中，每次都被她逃脱了。  
但此事却产生了一个意想不到的结果：雷鼓和针妙丸在这段时间的共处之中，逐渐产生了爱情，最后结婚了。


	3. 隐藏结局，有3p，雷者勿入

仙界。  
青娥很快找到了在此修炼的神子。  
久别甜蜜更胜新婚，当夜，二人翻云覆雨，颠鸾倒凤，如胶似漆，如鱼得水……  
但青娥并没有高兴太久，因为第二天上午白莲的亡灵出现了。  
青娥见了白莲气不打一处来，“你已经死了，还要和活人抢吗？！”  
“你对我的秦心做了什么，我都知道了！你还好意思说？！”  
两人很快扭打在一起。  
神子连忙上去试图拉开她俩，“不能打架，不能打架，你们都是我的翅膀！”  
你问我最后的结局？当然是后宫结局啦，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这是以前的脑洞。看到车万人气投票，有人真投了神子x白莲x青娥的cp，也不知是谁。所以干脆写出来。


End file.
